Lost in New York
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kevin and Chelsea are celebrating Christmas one year later on their way to Florida, however the McCallister siblings board the wrong plane and end up in New York and spend their holiday in a hotel. Also they hear again from the Wet Bandits with Harry up to his old ways as always, however Marv is rather different than how he used to be with the kids, but what is his secret?
1. Chapter 1

The following year changed a bit for Kevin and Chelsea. Everyone was nicer to them, but it seemed to die down as the holidays were roaming. Everyone was just as angst and jerkish as they were before to Kevin and Chelsea. Hopefully this year they would be all together though, but Chelsea and Kevin were protesting about going to _Florida_ for Christmas. They both agreed that celebrating on a beach wouldn't be a good family holiday, they were upstairs watching Celebrity Ding Dang Dong after they packed their suitcases.

Chelsea was still the same height as she was last year but her hair was slightly shorter due to being a little curlier than before. "Kev, I'm not looking forward to this holiday in Florida..." she said, quietly.

"I know, I love seeing snow outside on Christmas," Kevin replied, his voice slightly lower than it used to be. He was also dressed in fancy clothes for tonight's school occasion before Christmas vacation. "We're not even gonna have a real tree?"

Kate came upstairs to her children. "Kevin, Chelsea, are your suitcases packed?"

"Yes," Kevin said, recorded his voice on his recorder he got last year. "Yes." the recorder repeated.

"Yes, Mom." Chelsea nodded, pointing to her packed suitcase. Kevin wore a suit for tonight's school occasion while she wore a purple and burgundy ensemble that was modest, but also made her a bit noticeable.

"Are you both ready to go?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" Kevin slightly exclaimed and did what he did earlier to answer. "Yes!"

"Me too." Chelsea agreed, amused with Kevin's joke.

Kate looked not amused with her son's joke. She regrets buying him that tape recorder for Christmas last year.

"Mom, why do we have to celebrate Christmas in Florida anyway?" Kevin asked. "There won't be any tree or snow..."

"Kevin, what is it with you and Christmas trees?" Kate sighed. "Besides, maybe you can decorate a little palm tree."

"Why couldn't we just go to New York like Max and her family?"

"Just go with it, okay? And here," Kate held out a little plastic bag with a colorful clown face pressed against it. "A little clown to play with in the pool!"

"EVIL CLOWN!" Chelsea exclaimed, punching it away to make it deflate, though it did not burst.

Kate murmured a bit, looking at her children. "Well, let's get going then." she went downstairs with the rest of the everyone else.

Kevin looked at the TV as the game show ended and the reward was to New York's Plaza Hotel. "I'd rather spend Christmas there... It'd be a real vacation to me. don't you think so, Chels?"

"Yeah, New York is cool and we could go see Max." Chelsea smiled.

"Max is a cool girl."

"Oh, and Kevin, you're sharing your room with cousin Fuller!" Kate called from downstairs to remind him.

Kevin cringed at that. "He wets the bed!"

"Kev, you can share my room again," Chelsea frowned in sympathy. "But we'll keep the door open a little."

"Thanks, Chels, you're the best." Kevin got up to go downstairs to get to the school.

* * *

Tonight was an all grade concert for the students to sing carols for the visiting parents and guardians. Chelsea smiled as she sat with her family and couldn't wait to hear Kevin sing, he had an important solo in the concert this year. Chelsea always thought Kevin had a very lovely voice to hear. Kevin hoped he wouldn't mess up once he was dressed up and gripping his candle like the other students instructed. Chelsea watched and saw Buzz behind Kevin, hoping that Buzz wouldn't do anything to make Kevin mess up or look miserable.

"Kevin's big solo!" Kate beamed once the other students finished and the spotlight was on Kevin.

Kevin sang his angelic part of the song. Buzz decided to have a little fun though, he used his candles to make a fool out of Kevin. For some reason, everyone thought it was hilarious. Chelsea didn't find anything funny about it. It was even funny enough to wake up Uncle Frank and make him laugh at Kevin's misery and embarrassment. Kevin kept singing, unaware of what was going on behind his back, but felt self-conscious once he knew everyone was laughing at him. Kevin turned to see Buzz was up to his old tricks again and charged him down, making them fight. The other students backed up off the stage in fright as Kevin and Buzz were fighting and the Christmas tree fell on the music teacher, making her fall off her piano bench.

"KEVIN!" Kate exclaimed in horror and slight anger.

Kevin was alone on stage, feeling singled out and busted.

Chelsea looked worried. She hoped Kevin wouldn't get hurt, and was upset with Buzz for doing such a nasty trick.

* * *

That night, it felt like Kevin was on trial. Buzz was planning to make Kevin and Chelsea look bad so they would have a rotten holiday once they would all wake up in the morning and leave for Florida. Buzz came forward and apologized sweetly to his family, taking the blame. Kevin and Chelsea were shocked and horrified for him doing that. It wasn't even mature of him. Yes, Buzz blamed himself, but that didn't give him the right.

"Beat that, you trout sniffers." Buzz hissed to his siblings, turning his back to the rest of the family.

"Shut it, Buzz and stuff your fake apology." Chelsea scowled.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves, Kevin and Chelsea?" Kate asked, strictly.

Kevin thought for a moment of what he wanted to say and glared at his uncle for laughing. He found Buzz's prank very immature, but pretty darn hilarious. "Alright, I did what I did! He's been blaming us for years and Chelsea didn't even do anything! And I'd do it again! You guys always pick on us and we don't even do anything!"

Chelsea looked at Kevin in surprise. She then gave him a sweet smile before looking at the family. She stood up and took a defensive look on her face, also determined. "I'm also sick of being treated like a black sheep of the family, and the way you treat me and Kev..." she started. She then set a look on her mother "And I'm sick of how everyone else is treated better than us..." She didn't even want to have quality time with her mother.

Buzz looked slightly shocked at hearing Chelsea speak out like this.

"That's it, you two!" Kate rose for her seat, glaring at them. "Kevin, Chelsea, you had better not misbehave like this on our trip to Florida tomorrow!"

"I wish all of you but Chelsea would go away!" Kevin sneered. "I want you all gone but her!"

"Well you got your Christmas wish last year, maybe it'll come true again." Kate sounded careless and gathered the family, ignoring the two of them.

Fuller glanced at Kevin, sipping extra soda.

Chelsea frowned, clenching her fists. "Kevin, sweetie, I'm going to be upstairs..." her voice was slightly strained. She was obviously upset with how she and Kevin were treated by their family.

"Thanks again." Kevin smiled at her and went upstairs to change.

"I just don't know what to do with them, honey." Kate sighed at her husband, shaking her head at their children.

"Well maybe we can work something out," Peter told her. "A holiday actually together might work."

"I hope you're right darling."

* * *

Kevin and Chelsea went upstairs to Chelsea's bedroom. Chelsea screamed into her pillow, very frustrated and upset. Once it was safe, Kevin came inside in his pajamas to be with her instead of bed wetter Fuller. The families slept through the night okay, but it was becoming to feel a lot like last year. The power had shorted out in the house while everyone slumbered. There was going to be a change this year though.


	2. Chapter 2

"WE DID IT AGAIN!" Peter and Kate shrieked once they heard loud knocks at their door. They both hopped out of bed, screaming reminiscent of their son, Kevin, and dashed to get everyone ready to get in the vans heading to the airport.

Kate rushed in with her side of the family in the vans and she passed everyone their tickets. She counted as she handed tickets to everyone. She then panicked as she had two tickets left over. "Where are Kevin and Chelsea?" she sounded panicked.

"Right here," Kevin replied, taking his ticket. "I already bought my own ticket with Chelsea just in case you guys forgot us again this year."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that happening again." Chelsea said, popping her head around. She then turned away so she wouldn't have to talk with her mother. She wasn't very fond of her mother after last night.

Kate nodded and soon the family made it to the airport.

* * *

The airport was exceptionally busy today. People all around rushing to get on their planes and meet with people, it was like mass hysteria. The family had to rush as their plane was boarding and leaving for Florida. Kevin and Chelsea were running with their families, but ran behind as Kevin stopped with his tape recorder on the fritz. "Dad! Wait up!" Kevin screamed as he tried to fix his recorder. "Chelsea! Wait!"

Chelsea, who had been given their father's wallet, turned and ran back to Kevin. "Come here, sweetie." she helped him sort out his tape recorder batteries before following the man who they both thought was their father. Little did they know that they were heading to New York instead of Florida by following said man.

The door was closed by the flight attendant, making Kevin and Chelsea scream. Kevin then accidentally ran into the woman, knocking her down with her papers. "I'm sorry." Kevin apologized politely.

"It's okay." the woman smiled apologetically, sorting her papers and standing up.

"Please, you have to let us in!" Kevin pleaded.

"Is your family in there?" the flight attendant glanced at them.

"Yes ma'am," Chelsea answered. "The guy who just went in there is our dad."

"The plane is boarding, I'll stay with you until we find your family." the woman gave a smile and opened the door for them and allowed them on the plane. "Do you see anyone you recognize?"

"There's our Dad over there!" Kevin pointed to the man putting his bags away over his seat.

"Okay, have a nice flight, Merry Christmas." the woman told them and left to get back to work.

Kevin then went to his seat with Chelsea as they were seated beside a French man, but oddly enough they couldn't see anyone else in their family.

"Must not be sitting together." Chelsea shrugged, thinking her family members were sitting in separate seats.

"So, uhh... have you been to Florida?" Kevin asked the man sitting by the window next to them.

The man made conversation with Kevin, but all he spoke was French. Kevin rolled his eyes and put on his music to tune out to right as the plane was about to take off.

Chelsea then decided to take a nap since she and Kevin were up bright and early this morning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now boarding," a woman in front of the plane announced. "Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight, non-stop to New York City."

Chelsea was asleep and Kevin had music on, so both McCallister siblings didn't hear the announcement.

* * *

After a successful flight, Kevin himself dozed off. He then woke up in alert and jolted as the plane was going down the runway. He went out with Chelsea, carefully walking with the other passengers. Kevin still didn't see any of their relatives. He called out to them and saw something wrong with this picture. A lot of people who weren't in the plane were also wearing winter clothes.

"Kev," Chelsea spoke up once she spotted something. "I don't think Florida has the Statue of Liberty."

"Huh?" Kevin's eyes widened as he dashed to look out the window. He turned to the desk woman, turning pale.

"Welcome to New York City," the woman greeted, then saw he looked sick to his stomach. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Kevin gulped and his eyes widened even more. "We'll be fine..." he said in a shallow voice.

Chelsea smiled slowly and went outside with Kevin. "Well, we're in New York like we wanted, let's find a hotel." she was happy they were in New York and once again without the family this year for Christmas.

"Deja vu." Kevin mumbled, then took a taxi with Chelsea.

The McCallister siblings enjoyed the sights and sounds of New York City. They saw glorious sights like the twin towers, the Statue of Liberty up close, the Empire State Building. You hear about these places a lot but you can never experience it unless you're actually there. The busy people all around, city life had to be exciting and an adventure nearly everyday. The McCallister siblings then spotted the Plaza Hotel from the game show they saw before they went to the school and awed at it.

The two then decided to walk inside and make a reservation. Kevin made a plan that didn't involve Chelsea and met up with her once she found the lobby and the two walked to the desk together. The hotel concierge was eying them both strangely as he was with one of his assistants and newest employees.

"We'd like one of your best rooms, please." Chelsea told the receptionist lady, Mrs. Stone. She took out her father's credit card, offering her best smile.

"A reservation for the two of you?" Mrs. Stone asked, noticing the card belonged to their father and he was nowhere to be found. "Where are your parents?"

"He's on business with meetings, and we _hate_ meetings because we're not allowed in the room, so our Dad sent us here with my sister to keep an eye on me," Kevin explained. "I can be known to be trouble and get into a little mischief."

Mrs. Stone gaped at him.

"We all do!" Kevin shrugged.

"Only when he's alone." Chelsea smiled and nodded in agreement.

One of the employees turned. It was revealed and shown to be Max, only in a Plaza Hotel uniform with white gloves. She was grimacing at the gloves, tugging at the hem of them. "I feel like I'm at a tea party with my grandmother..." she was very disgusted with the gloves.

Mrs. Stone glinted her eyes at the McCallister siblings and let in the credit card with Kevin's helping, even though he didn't really know how to use one.

"Wow, it really worked!" Kevin gasped.

Mrs. Stone glanced at him.

Kevin's only response was an innocent smile.

"He's not seen that properly done before." Chelsea played along for her little brother.

"Bell hop!" Mrs. Stone called to the man beside Max, who had been counting his change.

Cedric nodded and followed them. Chelsea popped the card back in her bag and was on her way to follow Cedric to her and Kevin's new room.

"Sir, I'm going to help these guests... I... wanna experiment..." Max said to Hector, leaving and felt eager to see her old friends again, only this time in New York.

Chelsea smiled once she saw that Max was following them.

Kevin smiled and followed the bell hop and Max over to the top floor of the hotel. This was going to be a great Christmas. Yes, last year they were home alone, only now, they're lost in New York. "Hey Max." Kevin told the older girl. "Are you on vacation too?"

Max sadly sighed. "I have to work," she replied. "We came here for vacation but we don't have a lot of money for presents, so I'm helping my family raise money. I'm an assistant manager!"

"Good job, Max, and what's wrong with tea parties?" Chelsea smiled. "We had many fun tea parties."

"I know... But these gloves don't suit me..." Max looked at her white gloves.

"Nice skirt though, it brings out your eyes." Kevin smiled.

"Here is your room, sir and madame," Cedric let them into a suite. "You know, Herbert Hoover stayed in this room."

"The vacuum guy?"

"No, the president."

The room was big and wide with big beds for more than just two people to stay in with a mini fridge filled with great snacks than chips and pretzels, there was even giant candy. A big screen TV too.

"It's a nice room," Chelsea smiled once she stepped in with Kevin. She then glanced at the skirt. "That skirt really does bring out your eyes, Max."

Max smiled at them.

"Is the temperature of the room fine?" Cedric asked Kevin and Chelsea.

"It's okay." Kevin replied, lightly.

"Do you know how the TV works?"

Max rolled her eyes at that question.

"I'm ten years old, TV's my life." Kevin said, exploring the room.

Cedric then cleared his throat and rubbed his fingers together for a tip from the pair.

Chelsea looked at Cedric, all she had personally at the moment was a bunch of fresh, boiled sweets. "Oh, and another thing," she handed him one. "Don't steal candy from a baby, mothers don't like it."

Cedric frowned, seeing the small tip.

"Keep the change." Kevin added, handing him a stick of gum and showing him out. "Where's the pool?"

"It's by the lobby, you can go down in your swimsuit if you want." Max told them. "I'd love to join you, but things to do around here..."

"Thanks for letting us know, Max." Chelsea smiled at her.

"Of course, anything for my best friends." Max smiled. "I'll see you two later." she walked off and grimaced as she went back to the lobby as forced and instructed.

Chelsea looked at Kevin with a mischievous grin. "Shall we go and cheer Max up by flustering Mr Pompous?"

Kevin snickered and nodded in agreement. "Let's take a dip too, there's no way I'm using that clown thing Mom gave me."


	3. Chapter 3

A fish truck outside was passing the hotel and stopped in an alley. Marv and Harry were revealed to be inside, as they broke out of jail and they felt relieved to be on the outside world again and starting a new life in New York. It was embarrassing enough being arrested by an eight and eighteen year old.

Harry grinned as they looked out and the van was filled with fish with the dangerous duo. "You smell that Marv?" he asked his partner in crime.

Marv took a whiff and nodded with a cheeky smile.

"You know what that is, Marv?"

"Fish."

"No, that's the smell of freedom."

"No, it's fish..."

Harry rolled his eyes, getting out of the van. "Just come on!"

* * *

Both men left the van and were cooking up another plan as they wandered the streets with passer-byers not even batting an eye at them.

"So, what're we gonna do here?" Marv asked. "Rob houses?"

"No, no, something bigger than houses." Harry replied. "We should do something bigger in the small fry of New York... And we need a new name, Wet Bandits doesn't sound threatening enough."

"Bigger than a house," Marv pondered. He then stuck his still glued up hand in a donation bank and took out several coins now attached forever on his hand.

"Really, Marv? Our first day out of prison and you rob 37 cents?"

Marv shrugged as they continued to think of plans to rob in a big city like New York. Robbing houses was just passe to the men since they had a lot to think about after spending a year in jail, avoiding the nineteen extra.

"We need to rob something bigger than a plain old house..." Harry thought, sadistically.

"Candy Store!" Marv beamed.

Harry grunted and shut his eyes tight to out grow an incoming aneurysm. "Nine-year-olds rob candy stores, Marv. I was thinking of the toy store!

"The Toy Store..." Marv nodded with a grin. There was also an article about the owner having toys to give to sick, needy children at the hospital every year out of selflessness.

"And we're the most needy," Harry grinned. "No one will be dumb enough to think a robbery is coming on a toy store on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, yes there is." Marv replied, pointing to himself and Harry, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed evilly as they kept looking at the precious toy store.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Kevin and Chelsea agreed to go to the pool. Kevin got in his blue swim trunks while Chelsea wore a rather revealing bathing swimsuit. It would make Kevin upset probably, but hopefully it would give Hector a rather big shock. Kevin and Chelsea remembered what Max told them about the pool and they went in the direction of it. Chelsea dipped her feet in the pool, sitting on the edge and kept her hair in a bun to keep it from frizzing and was looking forward to to the man in charge of the place to see her now.

"Would anyone mind if I do some cannonballs?" Kevin asked the lounging adults.

"Go ahead, kid." one of the men shrugged.

Kevin dashed back a bit and rushed back to do a cannonball in the pool making a big splash for someone his size.

"Jerk!" Chelsea laughed teasingly as she got splashed. She slipped into the pool to start splashing him.

Kevin laughed and splashed her back. He then noticed his shorts were floating beside him. "YIKES!" he quickly grabbed them to avoid embarrassment.

Chelsea covered her eyes and slightly giggled.

"At least Buzz didn't see that, I'd never hear the end of it." Kevin said, sliding his shorts back on.

"That was fun." Kevin wrapped his towel around his arms as he got dried up and dripped some water on the lobby carpet. "Sorry, sir." he told the concierge and kept going to the floor.

Max felt a cold stare at her. "I'll get that." She got on her hands and knees to clean up the mess.

Chelsea gave Max an apologetic look at Max for the dripping from Kevin. She glared at the concierge and decided he needed to be knocked down a few pegs as she helped Max clean up the mess.

Max smiled at Chelsea to let her know it was okay and continued to get the mess out.

"Do you need some kind of help?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine, really, how about some ice cream on the house?" Max offered. "The chef does an excellent job and will personally make you any kind you want."

"See if you can bring it up," Chelsea smiled, then dropped her voice low to a whisper. "We'll share some with you." She smirked, seeing how affronted Hector looked, though it wasn't noticeable.

"Oh, I couldn't." Max smiled sheepishly. "I'm weird around sweets..."

"We insist, you join us and tell your boss you're cleaning up." Kevin offered.

Max smiled and ruffled his hair. "Okay, kiddo."

"See you in a few minutes." Chelsea smiled, taking Kevin upstairs to get their ice cream and a late movie.

* * *

Max did some cleaning as it was getting late. Hector kept a sharp eye on her as he noticed how close she rather was with the McCallister siblings.

"Sir, I'm going upstairs to clean up a bit." Max told Hector, a little uneasily.

Hector looked at her, giving a narrowing eye. "Fine."

Max made it upstairs to join Chelsea and Kevin to their late night screening of Angels with Filthier Souls, the sequel to the movie they watched last year together alone. Chelsea was on the couch and Kevin had the bed to himself. He got three scoops worth of ice cream and felt like this was a real vacation. Max came in and smiled at their movie choice.

"Grandma watches these movies all the time." Max chuckled, sitting next to Chelsea.

"Yeah, Kevin really got into them." Chelsea told Max as she took her ice cream of triple chocolate, mint chocolate and strawberry. "Sorry, I had to hang up that time, by the way."

Max tried to remember that time but shrugged with a smile. "It's okay. I'm just glad I get to hang out with you again, it's been hard since we graduated, plus your little brother's so cool! I'd settle for a sibling..."

"I know." Chelsea smiled.

Kevin flinched and covered his eyes slightly from the shooting. even though he was now ten years old and knew this was a movie, it still bothered him but not as much as it did the first time.

"Aww, Kev, he won't hurt ya," Chelsea pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, I know that," Kevin said, calming down a bit. "I was just worried he was gonna get you."

Chelsea sat back down with Max. Chelsea told her the story of Christmas last year and what happened with the "Wet Bandits" and she even gained a slightly distant and longing look as she mentioned Marv, though she didn't recognize it.

Max listened and noticed Chelsea's daze once Marv came up in conversation. "Chels? You awake?" she laughed a bit.

Chelsea smiled softly only distantly hearing Kevin's reply. She found it sweet. She then blinked and looked at Max. "Huh, what?" she asks looking slightly confused. She pouted when Max was laughing at her.

Max smirked a bit. "You were mentioning that idiot Marv and went to Lala land."

Kevin ate his ice cream, ignoring the girls and tuning them out as he was finishing the movie.

Chelsea blushed as Max teased her. "Well, I can't help that he stole my first kiss..." she muttered, not wanting to admit it, but over that year she had started to long for Marv. His kiss had sent butterflies flying in her stomach and made her feel strange, but in a good way.

Max smiled now in a non teasing way. "Your first kiss... I had my first kiss by accident once in middle school... I don't know if you remember..." she blushed in memory. She was having too much fun having old fun time with Chelsea like they used to and didn't care how late it was getting.

Chelsea smiled and enjoyed the time with Max. She tucked Kevin in while he was in his sugar coma. She was enjoying this so much. She talked about how they were and how the life went, and listened to Max's.

* * *

Time passed quicker than they all thought. Hector came up the elevator since Max had been gone a long time and went to the room the group was and knocked on the door. "House keeping!" he called, disguising his voice.

Kevin's eyes flashed open and he had to think fast. He told Chelsea to pretend to be asleep on the couch quickly, Max to hide in the bed to make it look like him sleeping and he would go in the bathroom for a plan of his own. Hector quickly stepped inside and everyone was quickly was in position and he heard a recording of Kevin and Chelsea's uncle singing in the shower and used the pool clown to make it look like Peter was with them in the shower.

"Uhhhh..." Chelsea muttered, pretending to shift a little in her sleep. She then groaned like she was just waking up.

Hector examined the room carefully. He heard singing in the shower with the water running and poked his head in and saw someone singing and dancing. It was really Kevin operating the clown toy with a shower cap on its head. Hector looked dubious of it, until it turned to him and frightened him.

"Get out of here, you nosy little pervert or I'm gonna slap you silly!" Uncle Frank's voice said.

Hector gasped in alarm, and rushed out of the room and tripped near the couch where Chelsea was.

Chelsea's eyes snapped open as Hector fell, like he fully woke her up. She looked around and then looked at him. "What are you doing in here this late? My brother is asleep!" she whispered harshly, but still quiet enough to not wake 'Kevin'.

Max snored a bit to sound convincing.

"Oh, sorry, I'll get going!" Hector sounded nervous and quickly left the suite, hitting his knee against a small table. He stumbled and put it back in place and quickly left the room.

When he was gone completely Chelsea started to giggle. "Wake up 'Kevin'" she teases Max, now that Hector was definitely gone. She then smiled at her real brother.

"I guess I better get back out there real quick." Max laughed sheepishly, getting out of the bed.

"That worked better than I thought." Kevin added.

"Just like old times eh, Max?" Chelsea asked, giving her friend a quick hug. She smiled at Kevin.

"Yes," Chelsea replied and playfully bundled Kevin over to the bed while tickling him.

Kevin giggled loudly and calmed down a little. "Night Chels..." he yawned and curled up in the bed. Not thinking of their family in Florida.

Chelsea hugged Kevin and settled down next to him as she often did when they shared a room. She fell asleep wondering if the family were worried again, and thinking of Marv.

* * *

**A/N: I know Chelsea kinda having a thing for Marv is Mary Sue-ish, but its what AnnaleaseTurner wanted, don't judge me :) and don't judge this story by its title. Read & Review, please and thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Chelsea and Kevin slept through the night quite alright. There came a knock to their door and Kevin answered the door to see Cedric carrying the boy's tiny boxers on a hanger.

"Your drawers, sir." Cedric handed.

Kevin swiped them in alarm. "Geez! Don't flash those things around here! There could be girls on this floor!" He then dug into his robe pocket. "Would you like a tip?"

"No, I still got some tip left over." Cedric replied, showing his chewed gum.

Kevin then pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. "No tip, no problem." he shut the door, making Cedric protest.

Chelsea woke up to catch this last bit and giggled behind her hand. "What did you do that for?" she asked, merely amused and curious. She then went into the bathroom to get changed with the door open a crack to hear Kev's reply.

"Well, there could be!" Kevin shrugged. "You never know! Girls are weird people, Chelsea, were you this weird when you were my age?"

Chelsea giggled from in the bathroom. "oh Kevin, I was both better and worse... The curse of being a girl" she falsely sighed. A few minutes later and she came out wearing a black flowy long-sleeved top and grey pants.

* * *

The siblings got ready completely and went down to the lobby. There they saw Hector who looked apologetically at them. "I hope your father wasn't offended last night, and I apologize for waking you up, Miss McCallister..." he said, trying to get back into their good books.

"Dad's gone away already, and he says that he isn't afraid to get his naked rear end back at you." Kevin replied to him, wearing his outdoor clothes. He thought Hector was sounding fake.

Chelsea nodded agreeing with Kevin. "And next time wait until the door is answered." she scolded Hector.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Max stepped in front, adjusting her hotel uniform. "Hey guys, we have a limousine outside with a cheese pizza just for you two, compliments of the Plaza Hotel." she smiled, trying to keep her employee forced good mood, but she was in a good mood regardless as she was seeing Kevin and Chelsea.

"Thank you, Max." Chelsea smiled, remaining 'in customer' so Hector wouldn't get suspicious. She really meant the thank you though, despite intending to sound fake and convincing to Hector. "Let's go, Kevin, sweetie." Chelsea told her brother, glancing at Hector, then went outside to the front door where their limousine was going to be to take them to an adventure of a lifetime.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Max smiled at them leaving, then glaring at her boss.

Hector looked both nervous and affronted. "Have a lovely day!" he called in a smarmy tone. He was still suspicious of them though.

Max suddenly grew fearful of the glimmering grin from Hector's face which struck fear into her heart. "Sir!?" she asked in a squeaky, nervous voice like she was going to be involved in a mess planning against the McCallister siblings.

Hector looked at her, still smiling, he knew that she was afraid of him so he always had a way of controlling her and often threatened to fire her if she would put a toe out of line. "Maxine, I want you to go with them, you have been in New York longer than they have... And we don't want them getting lost, do we?" He actually wanted to make sure they wouldn't have a chance to run off.

Max flinched, being called by her full name, but shook her head and smiled. "Does this mean I can go on my break?" she sounded hopeful.

Hector's face hardened a tiny fraction but not very noticeable. "Fine, just make sure you all come back, okay?" That way Maxine wouldn't let them run away and they would have to return.

* * *

Kevin and Chelsea stepped outside to see the limousine and Cedric greeted them with their very own cheese pizza, extra hot with extra cheese just for them. Kevin smiled and knew where he should go in a place like this close to Christmas time. Chelsea offered a tentative smile to Cedric. She then got into the limo and smiled at Kevin.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin." the boy said to himself as they got inside the limo. "Cool! Chelsea, there's a phone in here!"

"That's so cool, Kev." Chelsea happily followed. She had never even been in a limo before, but she really liked it.

"Let's go." Kevin buckled up, then noticed Max coming in casual clothes, but wearing a zipped up hooded jacket with sweatpants suddenly like she were in her hotel uniform just five seconds ago.

"Hey, can I come?" Max chirped.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'm on break! Let's tour New York City, shall we?"

"We'll do that on the way as we go where Kevin wants to go." Chelsea greeted. After all, they wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for Kevin's plan. She moved up so there would be more space for Max to join them.

* * *

The limo doors shut and went downtown as It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas played on the limo. Kevin shared pizza with his sister and her friend, Max took big bites as she had not eaten breakfast to get to work early.

"This is pretty good, I usually eat my pizza with bacon and chicken, but this cheese is just perfect." Max smiled.

"Well, just cheese is Kevin and mine's favorite." Chelsea told her friend.

Kevin picked up the phone to talk to the driver. "Do you know any good toy stores?" he asked.

"Yes, sir and ma'am!" the driver smiled, then drove to the biggest toy shop in the city.

Max smiled and continued to eat. "So, you guys got left behind on Christmas again? Is this part of McCallister family tradition?"

"I hope not," Chelsea gave a tiny laugh. "I guess if we see those two again, it might be." She then looked out the window as the arrived to the biggest toy store in the city, Duncan's Toy Chest.

Kevin peaked out the window to see the toy store. He was really excited, being the kid he is, and he was really ready to go out.

Max then shook a chill down her spine, but grew excited once she saw the toy store. "Wow, I could never afford to go to places like this." Max looked at the toy store, thinking of her childhood, coming from a poor family.

Kevin opened the door and went inside the store with the girls. They saw giant playhouses and passed them, unknowing of who was inside of them.

In the toy store itself Harry popped his head though a window of the toy house. "Marv!" he shouted quietly.

Marv struggled in his house, but popped his head out a window as well. "Man, there's no bathroom in here!"

Harry ignored that comment, thinking maybe Marv ate something funny, then explained what they would do and made sure they would be quiet in case anyone would pass by them.

"Okay, good, good," Marv grinned. "We're gonna be rich... but... I feel funny about doing this..." he said, feeling twinges of guilt for the first time. Something made him think differently of becoming a bandit, but couldn't think of why that was.

Marv shrugged and left with Harry after the plan was settled.

"Wanna pick something out?" Chelsea asked, putting her arm around her best friend. She had planned on getting a present for Max after all these years and Max has never had a Christmas present in all her life, sometimes Max would spend birthdays without having more than one present.

"Oh, gee, I dunno..." Max curled her finger in her hair, looking at the wonderous toys.

Chelsea smiled and decided to buy something she knew Max would like anyway. Once she found it, she paid for it and hid it, smiling at Kevin. The boy had purchased two turtle doves decorated on a tiny Christmas tree on the desks with registers. The clerk had told Kevin that if you gave a dove to someone it would make them friends forever. Now, if only Kevin had friends in school, then he could surprise someone when Christmas vacation was over.

* * *

Kevin took out a map to look at with the girls after they left the toy store, wondering where to go next. Max felt special once she found out Chelsea had bought her a present and she would open it on Christmas day.

"Hiya, pal..." a horrifyingly familiar voice called, and grabbed Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin gasped, he knew that voice. He dropped the map and he turned slowly with Max and Chelsea to see Harry and Marv! What other reaction could the poor kid do after last Christmas, but scream at them. Marv and Harry tried to shush him as there were people crowding, but Kevin kept screaming and ran with the girls to escape with them.

"Are those the guys you and Kevin got arrested last year?" Max asked, half panting.

"Yeah, shorter guy's called Harry, and the taller is Marv." Chelsea said, making sure she was keeping up with the running.

"They don't seem like a bright bunch but I'm worried of what would happen if they caught us!" Max sounded terrified and picked up the pace.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon they all got back to the hotel. Chelsea ran holding both Max's and Kevin's hand. She did let go just before they got up to the concierge. "You have to help us, two men are after us!" she exclaimed, breathlessly.

"What's the matter?" Hector greeted them with a sick smile and took the envelope from Kevin that was filled with the card and money. "They wouldn't accept your _stolen _credit card!?"

Kevin got scared and ran inside with Chelsea to dodge him. Chelsea had sent a glimpse that seemed shocked to Max, it was their dad's credit card and he had left it with them by accident. She however went to help with Kevin to hide.

"Stolen!?" Max sounded horrified that a kid like Kevin would steal someone's credit card. "Sir, don't hurt them please!"

Hector ignored her and ran after them. "Stop that child and woman!" he shouted.

"Oh, no, guys!" Max cried, feeling held back.

Cedric and Mrs. Stone helped Hector grab Kevin and/or Chelsea. They were considered thieves now and a dangerous threat to the hotel and needed to be punished immediately. Though, they failed as they all ran into each other, landing on the floor in pain. Max came rushing in, wearing her hotel uniform and took the elevator to see if she could do anything. Kevin and Chelsea had made it into a different elevator before anyone could snatch them.

"I've had enough of this vacation, Chels," Kevin looked up at his older sister. "I wanna go home."

"We will, Kev." Chelsea soothed. She then heard the staff coming and shoved the tv remote and the bag into Kevin's arms, hoping he could use the remote to do the movie thing which would help her escape too. There was only a moment if time to get Kevin into the other part of the room and make it seem like she was going to run out of the door.

Kevin quickly opened his bag and took some extra cookies for the journey back home to the family before they would figure out a way out. There was then the door opening, freaking out Chelsea and Kevin once they saw a figure in the standard Plaza Hotel uniform.

"It's me!" Max told them in a hushed tone. "I wanna help, can I do anything? Chelsea, if you remember, I was a great actress in school plays...not counting that Peter Pan play when I was Wendy and I wet the bed I was sleeping in..."

Chelsea looked at her. "Could you try to stall them?" she asked in a quiet, rushed voice. "Say someone is in here who doesn't want to be disturbed. And we didn't steal the credit card, Dad gave it to us and we forgot to put it back." she pushed Kevin off lightly to the second door where they could escape to and out of. "Kev, set the movie off, like the 'standard pizza prank'."

"I knew you wouldn't steal anything, Chels, you've always been honest with me," Max smiled, on her way out. "You had crazy ideas when we were kids, but still..." she then hopped outside and made it out as the staff came up by elevator. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Hector demanded, reaching to open the door.

Max leaned on it to keep it from being opened. "Because the guest said no visitors!" she lied, her voice squeaking a little.

Hector rolled his eyes and shoved her out of the way as he went in with the others.

Chelsea, who had made it seem like she was grabbing food looked at the people in shock. "I thought we told Maxine that we had someone who didn't want to be disturbed!" She tried to make it seem like she were trying to be quiet for the guests too. She had a brief apologetic look to Max to keep her from getting in trouble since they were friends.

Cedric and the guards looked at her. Wondering if what she said was true.

"Hold it right there!" a sharp voice called, it was the star gunman of the Angels film series, unbeknownst to the employees.

"This is the concierge, sir!" Hector said, announcing himself.

"I knew it was you, I can smell you off the elevator! You was here last night too!"

"Yes, sir, I was!"

"You was here, and you was smoochin' with my brother!"

Cedric and the guards looked at Hector.

Hector laughed a bit, then smiled to say the 'man' was mistaken. Max bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Chelsea blinked and looked at Hector as if she were disgusted and shocked. She then looked towards the door, acting along. "I said he shouldn't be disturbed..." she muttered. "And so that's why you ran off last night!" she accused.

"I'm afraid, you're both mistaken!" Hector defended.

"Don't give me that, you've been smooching with everybody! Snuffy, Al, Little Moe with the gimpy leg, Cliff..." the gunman listed, then paused as everyone turned in shock to the security guard named Cliff.

He turned to everyone as they looked disgusted and shocked. "No, it's a lie!"

"I could go on forever, baby!" the gunman continued.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, I'm afraid you're mistaken! We're looking for a young man with this woman!" Hector said, slight embarrassed chuckles.

Max clamped both gloved hands over her mouth to hold that in. It was just too funny.

"Get on ya knees and tell me ya love me!" the gunman ordered.

"He's not gonna do it, no way..." Max said quietly to herself, cupping her mouth.

Hector sighed, getting on his knees and telling the others. He rolled his eyes and just decided to get it over with. "I love you!" he shouted with a creepy grin.

Kevin lightly laughed and continued the video, taking that as a signal.

After the proclamations of 'love', Chelsea got up to escape after punching Hector and escaped just before the 'guest' started to 'shoot' at the hotel staff.

Max snickered and hid behind the door as other guests were leaving their rooms, wondering what all the commotion was.

"STAY IN YOUR ROOMS!" Hector cried frantically. "THERE'S AN INSANE GUEST WITH A** GUN**!" he crouched on the floor with the others to safely return to the lobby.

Max smiled and stepped inside the room, seeing Kevin and Chelsea were now gone. "Merry Christmas, McCallisters."

* * *

Chelsea and Kevin dashed away to escape from the hotel. They decided to take the fire escape as their way out and it was smart considering the staff would be down at the lobby, probably expecting them. Neither Chelsea nor Kevin noticed Harry and Marv out there waiting for them right out the escape before it was too late.

Harry held up his hands to catch Kevin. "Come to Papa" he states, quoting not actually calling himself the father of the two.

"Gotcha now!" Marv laughed, holding Chelsea tight so she wouldn't get away. He then blushed slightly once he grabbed her chest. "Heh..."

Chelsea's eyes widened, trying to slap Marv for grabbing her chest. "Get off!" she yelped. Plus, she kicked a little so she wouldn't accidentally kick Kevin, but enough to punish Marv for his act.

Marv grunted a bit from her aggression, but kept a firm hold of her as they walked down the street. "We got big plans, we don't rob houses no more." he told the siblings.

"Marv, Marv, MARV!" Harry growled. "You wanna shut up?"

"What's the point?" Marv huffed back, unaware of Kevin's tape recorder. "They're not gonna talk to anybody!"

They were then about to cross the street but had to wait. Both goons were looking in the distance, unaware of how smart Kevin and Chelsea really are. Chelsea outwardly looked a little too calm, she looked around for gaining an idea of how they were going to escape. Inside however she was nervous and had butterflies in her stomach. After all she did actually really like Marv and he made up in strength for what he had in smartness. Harry was looking to the side slightly. He had warned the siblings about the gun in his pocket. The kids were held hostage. They, like the crooks, waited for the sign to change as they were behind a woman who was simply minding her own business. Kevin sae the crooks weren't paying attention, so he squeezed the woman's butt to make them look bad.

The woman gasped horrifyingly then turned to see the men, Marv looked back at her.

"Can I help you, miss?" Marv asked, casually instead of flirting with her like he had someone else on his mind.

The woman slapped him hard, making him hit the ground.

"He did it!" Kevin pointed to Harry, getting him in trouble as well.

"Did what?" Harry asked, looking confused. He then groaned and grumbled as the woman punched him down to the ground.

"Thanks!" Kevin beamed at the woman as Chelsea winced for Marv.

Chelsea grabbed Kevin's hand and the two siblings ran as Harry and Marv regained conciousness. They came across a presumably homeless woman with dozens of pigeons with her. Harry and Marv lost them from the pigeon spread and kept running. A small gun shot sound was heard and Chelsea grunted in pain as she realized the bullet was headed to her or Kevin. Harry grunted that he didn't give a fatal shot. The siblings then found a horse carriage ride and hid in the back. Kevin fit in the basket and Chelsea stayed hidden as Harry and Marv kept looking for the kids. Harry went away with Marv, hoping that they would get killed in the Park anyway. He scowled at Marv as if daring him to reprimand him for shooting Chelsea. He knew Marv liked her even if Marv didn't see it himself.

"Chels, are you okay?" Kevin asked, cautiously.

Chelsea looked at Kevin a moment. She gave a small nod not wanting to worry her brother. "Yeah, Kev..." she said, softly. She had her hand against the wound on her thigh, but hadn't noticed if she was bleeding or not.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin moaned, keeping her close so she doesn't get woozy or faint since she looked a bit pale.

Chelsea looked down at him. "We could try Uncle Rob's." she said, softly. She wouldn't allow herself to faint, at least not until they were safe. She limped a little but was good at putting on a brave front.

"Uncle Rob lives here?" Kevin wondered. "That'll be good, they usually give great presents."

Chelsea nodded and then pulled out their dad's address book. She found the address so they could make their way to the uncle's house. "This way..." she muttered in a friendly way and took Kevin to find their uncle's house.

* * *

"Harry, it was a little bad that you shot an innocent woman... I mean, she wasn't doing nothing..." Marv shrugged along the way.

"But she wasn't innocent. Remember everything she and that brat did to us last year?" Harry asked, annoyed that Marv took 'the challenge'.

"Oh, come on, they were just protecting their house." Marv shrugged with a smile. "Kids do crazy things, I used to get dropped on my head all the time when I was a kid but I turned out okay."

"Right," Harry looked at him weirdly. "You only think that because you like the girl.

Marv felt embarrassed. He decided until their heist tonight on Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Getting dark, hopefully we can get there before the weirdos of the city come out." Kevin said as she followed Chelsea to Uncle Rob's place.

Chelsea soon had them to Uncle Rob's place but no one was in and it was pretty late. She was a bit worse off and had a strip of fabric underneath her trousers above her wound to try and stop the blood flow. However she did this in a bathroom so Kevin wouldn't know. She was pale and slightly sweating from the pressure but kept a normal look on her face. The house was dark but she still sent Kevin up to knock, while she leaned against the wall on the steps.

"Hello? Uncle Rob? It's us! Kevin and Chelsea! Hello!" Kevin called, but no one was answering. it was eerily silent inside the house. Kevin sighed and turned to Chelsea. "No one's there..."

Chelsea let out a groan so quiet Kevin couldn't hear it. She then gestured for him to come down. "We need to find a place to stay" she tells him quietly. They would have to walk until they found a safe place to stay.

"Where can we go?" Kevin wondered, walking with her.

"Hey! You want someone to read you a bedtime story?" a street woman asked, puckering her lips at Kevin with a friend of hers.

Kevin shuddered, walking quickly with Chelsea as they stumbled to a homeless, crazy man.

"WATCH IT, KIDS!" the man yelled and laughed.

Kevin and Chelsea then hid into a taxi cab. "It's scary out there!"

"Ain't any much better out here, kid." the taxi driver said, covered in scars and marks on his face, horrifying poor Kevin.

Chelsea quickly rushed after Kevin once he ran away out the cab.

She followed him back to the park. Where they had to settle against a rock. Chelsea was panting slightly by then, out of breath. She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against her arm. She did open them as she saw Kevin feeding some pigeons.

Kevin fed the pigeons some of the cookies he took from the hotel suite they stayed in for a couple of days. He made sure they were all fed, but he then realized there was nothing left for the siblings to eat themselves. "Well, you guys ate all our food." he sighed and leaned back. He then saw the pigeon lady from earlier, he thought she was disgusting at first and grew worried as she came closer to them.

Chelsea looked at the woman with wide eyes, no sound escaped her lips though as she had clenched them shut.

The woman looked at them and then unhooked Kevin's foot from between the rock and looked at Chelsea, a small worried look as she glanced properly at the girl and saw the darker patch on her trouser leg.

Kevin quickly crouched to behind Chelsea for protection of this strange woman.

Chelsea stood protectively in front of Kevin just incase, but when she saw the woman help Kevin and watch them with a worried look for her she calmed down. "Thank you for helping Kevin, and the birds they really like you huh?"

The woman watched calmly and listened to them speak to her. She told them they weren't a nuisance or 'pains in the butt'. She then got Kevin to feed the pigeons. She then looked at them calmly again wanting to help but not wanting to scare them away.

"They seem to be your best friends." Kevin said, gently. "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate? My treat?" he offered.

The woman nodded. "And I guess we could go to my place, your sister looks like she needs some help." she said, gently, touched by how sweet the young man was.

"Yes, she really does, do you think you could help her?" Kevin asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got to the opera house, Kevin was amazed by it. He had never been to one before, but it was truly an extraordinary experience part of the New York vacation.

"How's your hot chocolate?" Kevin asked the woman as they were settled and Chelsea's wounds were being tended to.

"It's good," the woman said as she finished bandaging Chelsea's leg. She was surprised of how much the girl could endure, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was happy for the company. Before, the girl had started to doze off as her wound was tended and she was really grateful and thanking her. And the young man wasn't judging her and had brought the hot chocolate.

Chelsea was slightly dozing, trying to keep awake but needing to recuperate some energy. She even was wearing a skirt the lady had managed to find, though it was short it kept her decent as well as allowing for the wound to be tended.

Kevin sipped his own chocolate and smiled. "So, you live here? What about your family?"

"I don't have a family," the woman told him, softly. She held her hot chocolate, finishing the wound and could hold other things like her cup properly and was free to talk properly. "Just me and my birds."

Chelsea opened her eyes slowly to listen, she felt sorry for the woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kevin frowned. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't offend me," the woman starts. She sighed softly and looked between the siblings. "I was almost married once, but the man who fell in love with me, fell out of love with me, and I haven't seen him since, and no one would want me now" she spoke softly, not wanting to upset them but also answering the question.

Chelsea looked at her. "I'm sure there is someone out there for you," she told the woman, trying to cheer her up and truly meaning it. Plus she found herself thinking of Marv, maybe somehow someday she would be able to truly admit how she felt about Marv.

"Any kids?" Kevin continued, shrugging. "No offense about your husband but that seems like a dumb thing to do. I'm sure you can find someone." he looked at his older sister with a smile, knowing she had probably met her special someone. "You just won't know who he is...unless you look..."

"No, no kids, but you're both sweet." the woman gave them a gentle smile.

Chelsea gently smiled back after blushing from what Kevin said.

Kevin mentioned his ice skates he once got for Christmas for maybe hoping to use as a metaphor. He enjoyed his time with his sister and the pigeon lady. "Thank you again so much for coming with us, you just seemed...alone..."

"Well, I wasn't tonight," the woman smiled again. She watched them as they decided to leave, but at least someone on the streets was willing to talk to her. "Just remember, a good deed will erase a bad deed."

Kevin nodded and mentally took note of the lesson.

Chelsea looked at the woman and gave her a tiny hug. "Thank you for bandaging my wound."

The pigeon woman smiled as she watched them go down the stairs.

* * *

Chelsea and Kevin made it for downstairs and they decided to find a way home. Kevin glanced at the sick children's hospital to see many poor and unfortunate children who were spending Christmas Eve and possibly Christmas Day on medication to keep them alive. Kevin remembered something at the hospital when they visited Duncan's Toy Chest earlier. Those kids were all expecting gifts from Mr. Duncan, but Harry and Marv were going to rob it tonight and the kids would have a very unhappy holiday. The words the man told him about what Mr. Duncan does echoed in Kevin's mind and he knew what he had to do.

"You can't mess with kids, especially on Christmas. Chelsea, I have a plan." Kevin proclaimed.

Chelsea looked at Kevin and nodded. "Let's do it then." Chelsea was still pretty weak, but energized enough to help Kevin. They then went to the house and started to build the traps.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, once this is over I'm gonna nap until Spring." Chelsea joked to lighten the mood, then kept a close eye on the clock. "It's almost 12, let's go set the bait."

"I don't blame you." Kevin laughed, then grew serious as they worked out their plan for the Toy Store and Kevin made sure what he secretly had in his backpack were secure. he didn't want to tell Chelsea because he wanted to surprise her and make this end with a big bang.

Chelsea walked by Kevin's side to the toy store. The security guard had left for the night and so they knew Harry and Marv would be in there. She handed Kevin the camera. "Take three photos, okay?" Figuring that having the third picture would be the only way she'd see Marv after they sorted them out.

Kevin nodded and got the camera ready for their plot.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel Kate and Peter were at the desk talking to the concierge, the receptionist and Cedric. Hector had decided to keep Maxine away, or try to, as she seemed to know the family.

"My little boy and little girl are here, I know they are, they had my husband's credit card." Kate told the staff, hopefully to get them to help.

Max was told to stay upstairs, but she got bored and came down the elevator and her eyes widened as she saw Kate and Peter. She had not seen them in forever, but she knew them when she saw them.

Hector looked at them, Cedric and Mrs. Stone, the receptionist, either side of him. "Well, they were Madam..." Hector admitted.

"Where are they now?" Peter asked.

Max stepped forward. "Perhaps I could help?"

Hector shot a small glare at Max, then put on his best presenting smile to Peter. "I'm afraid they got away, they ran off when we confronted him about the credit card." He still had a bruise under his eye where Chelsea had punched him.

"Did you tell anybody?" Kate sounded protective.

"He tried to turn them into the police." Max expositions.

"The police?" Peter glanced at the girl and the concierge, looking like he had a bone to pick with more of the concierge and less with Max.

Hector looked a tiny bit flustered but was trying to keep his calm. "Well, stealing a credit card is a criminal offence, I was morally responsible to get the police involved."

Max glared at Hector. Yes, he was right to call the police but on a child and the most responsible girl she has ever known? Fat chance.

"You must've scared them to death, no wonder they ran away!" Kate cried.

"Now look, I'll go out and find them, you stay here with the others and stay warm." Peter told his wife.

"No, no, I'll go out and look for them." Kate argued.

Hector glared back at Max and then looked at the McCallister parents. "With all due respect your children are lost in one of the World's biggest cities... They could be anywhere."

Kate had enough from him. She slapped him clear across his face, making him forever remember how hostile McCallister women are.

Hector gave a small throat clearing cough. Then tried to look as dignified as he could. "Make sure to bundle up warm, it's cold tonight..." he said, slightly stiffly. _'That mother is just like her daughter'_

"Mrs. McCallister, would you like me to go with you?" Max asked, coming forth.

"Do I know you?" Kate looked at the girl.

"Maxine Hughes, I'm your daughter's best friend."

"Oh, Max! We don't see much of you anymore, have you seen Kevin and Chelsea?"

"Yes, and I think I know where they are, come with me." Max led her out after making a goofy face to Hector as a way to get back at him from the way he had treated her.

Hector glared but looked to the side. He then signaled her back.

"Excuse me," Max told Kate then went back to the front desk, not wanting to have anything to do with her boss at the moment. "What?"

"I am feeling generous with you this evening," Hector released a sigh. "If you all come back in one piece, I will give you a pay check enough to feed your family for Christmas this year!"

"Really? Thank you, Mr. Hector!" Max gushed, hugging him, much to his sudden discomfort.

"Well, go on and get out before I change my mind, Maxine!"

"Sorry, sir!"

Max then went back to meet with Kate as she was on her way out.

"Be careful." Peter advised his wife and daughter's best friend.

"Don't worry, sir." Max said quietly and put on her gloves as it was very cold tonight.

"We _will _be careful." Kate assured her husband.

"Don't worry, Mrs. McCallister, we'll find them." Max assured, helping her outside and putting on her winter jacket.

* * *

Harry got out of the house he was in and got Marv out of the other. "Come on, let's go get the money..." he demanded, in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"This is wrong..." Marv said to himself. "Why do I feel bad now? I never felt bad before when we were the Wet Bandits!"

Harry shot a look at Marv. "Just shut up and help me steal our money!"

Marv groaned and did as told. He then heard a voice and his ears pricked up.

To get their attention Chelsea tapped on the glass, standing next to Kevin. "Fellas!" She called, loud enough for them to hear.

Kevin had a brick in his hand. Kevin grinned like a sadistic villain and threw the brick toward the glass window to alarm the whole store then the police and guards would arrive to make the bandits spend another Christmas behind bars.

Chelsea looked at them and made a playfully innocent look on her face to annoy Harry. She gave a tiny nervous smile when she looked at Marv. "Uh-oh..." she taunted, once again more to Harry than Marv.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Come here you little-!" he started, interrupted by three flashes.

Kevin flashed pictures. "Smile!" he called.

Marv grinned widely and put his arm around Harry to pose for the camera.

Kevin laughed and dashed away with Chelsea to continue their plan. Chelsea wasn't as fast as Kevin due to the injury but she managed to keep pretty close.

Harry grumbled and climbed over the counter and ran out onto the street. "Grab the money!"

"Does my hair look okay?" Marv asked Harry.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Marv asked once they both caught up to in front of an abandoned shack.

"Hey, we're up here you morons!" Kevin called, showing he was on the roof with Chelsea.

"SUCK BRICK, KID!" Marv growled, throwing the brick, not aiming at them at all.

Chelsea looked down at them. She was slightly out of breath but not seemingly too bad. She had put the Marv half of the third picture in her pocket and tied the Harry half to a brick.

"Look, kids!" Harry looked up at them. "I'd be happy to shoot you, shooting a kid means nothing to me, like if your sister found out," he was obviously about to lie to them, mostly Kevin. "But, as we're in a bit of a hurry, throw down the camera, you'll never hear of us again!"

Kevin paused for a moment in thought. "Do you promise?" he called out to Harry, knowing he was bluffing.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Harry called, before snickering.

Chelsea showed Kevin the brick with Harry on it. "Try to aim for Harry" she whispered, not knowing if they all would hit Marv or not and not really wanting that to happen. "Okay! Here it comes..." she said, and then purposely threw the one at Harry that she was holding.

Harry smirked and only looked up after it was too late. He got a brick to the head, the picture coming off and landing on his chest as he fell back slightly.

Kevin glanced at his sister for mentioning to hit specifically Harry, but he shrugged and went along with it. He ducked down, making the crooks thinking they were giving up, but Kevin launched his brick. The brick hit Marv a bit in his knee, but it fell on Harry's forehead while he was still on the ground. "Close enough." Kevin cringed a bit.

"You tried." Chelsea gave him a small smile. She then went to keep an eye on the things inside. Mostly about the lower floors of the house.

"Hurry!" Kevin ran with Chelsea to set the traps in full circle like last year.

Harry growled and shook his head and got up while it was slowly clearing.

"Harry, are ya okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Marv asked, frantically, holding up three fingers.

Harry focused a moment "Nine," he said, but got up anyway and went to the back of the house. He tried to climb up the ladder but due to the soap that was on it he fell back to the ground.

"I know this seems a lot like last year, but don't worry, they'll never know what hit 'em." Kevin told his older sister as he waited upstairs for Harry and Marv.

Chelsea nodded at Kevin and went to make sure the lower floor traps were going to work. She knew Kevin was a little safer up on the floor he was on.

Marv opened the door and looked around to make sure there weren't any traps. He laughed in victory and walked inside, but fell right through the floor. In fact, there wasn't even a floor there and he fell right down into the basement! "Wow... What a hole!" Marv finally got on a solid floor, but slipped on soap. He nearly slipped into a container of a bunch of paint cans, but Harry fell more and hit them and they landed on him. Marv laughed at his misfortune, but then got electrocuted suddenly.

Chelsea looked worried as Marv was shocked, she had forgotten Kevin had done that one. She turned off the electricity and then went up to the fallen Marv, and reached out to check he was alive.

"Sorry, Chels." Kevin apologized, seeing Chelsea a bit worried.

Marv mumbled as he was feeling delirious from his shock. "I must be in Heaven because I see an angel..." he slurred with a smile.

Chelsea offered Kevin a brief smile to show she wasn't mad at him. She then looked at Marv and seeing he was ok started to draw back, blushing from the comment he made. She had butterflies again in her stomach.

Harry growled and got up grumbling. He tossed a couple of boards away from the steps and tested the door handle and finding it not hot opened it only to have a bag of tools fall on his head. Harry didn't realize his hair was on fire due to last year and he had lost feeling on it. He then looked in a mirror and screamed that his head was on fire and tried to use the sink tabs to put it out. They didn't work so he held himself upside down over the toilet, dipped his head in and there was a huge FOOM! Harry lifted himself out of the toilet with a whining noise. He then started to make his way through to where he could 'safely' get up to the floor Kevin was on.

"Harry...?" Marv said, in a daze. "Where am I...?" He then noticed Chelsea and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," Chelsea quietly admitted and offered a tiny smile of relief. She looked up the hole where Harry was going up to snatch Kevin.

"Come here, you little brat! I'll kill ya!" Harry shouted to Kevin, extremely mad.

"Leave my brother, alone!" Chelsea called. She moved up so she was safe from the stairs and paint cans but was trying to stop them hurting Kevin.

Harry and Marv both ducked all the paint cans but didn't duck the pipe which knocked them bot back to the basement. And then it hit them on the heads when it was cut off.

Both bandits hit the hole in the floor hard, but they weren't out, when they were down. They both then climbed back out and Marv wondered if this was all really worth it. Ever since Chelsea came into his life, he had a change of heart. "I don't think this is worth it... he's just a kid, they do crazy stuff." he shrugged, then went back down the stairs. "Chelsea?"

"He really does care about her..." Kevin said to himself, watching Marv leave before he set the tool chest to run him and Harry over with.

Chelsea looked out from the spot she had ducked in to avoid the pipe. "Yes?" She was surprised anyone had called her name.

Harry glared at Marv and then glared at Kevin's direction. He hated both of the McCallister siblings.

"I feel really bad about this," Marv said, once he was alone with her. "Yeah, I was mad at first because you got me and my buddy arrested, but that year in jail made me think mostly of you... I felt... strange... like... I ate something funny... I feel that way around you, but its a good feeling... I think, I don't know how to explain this... I... Chelsea, I think I... I... I-"

Chelsea looked surprised slightly and then blushed, with a look of wondering on her face as Marv said his piece.

He was cut off by Harry's yelling and anger from Marv's life change, Chelsea for influencing him and Kevin causing more trouble and pain.

Harry was so mad. He was going to kill both Chelsea and Kevin. "Marv, bring the girl here or I'll shoot you too!" Sure he and Marv were friends but he was a man who'd shoot a kid.

"We'll finish this conversation later, I promise" Chelsea assured Marv, her brother more important to her than herself, but truly planning on finishing the conversation later.

Marv nodded. "Feels forever, but we can make it." he said, dramatically like a soap opera.

Soon, everyone parted ways and quickly went to their stations.

"Come and get us, you horse's ass!" Kevin taunted Harry, but he and Chelsea then accidentally slipped on the ice and felt dizzy as they landed harshly on their backs. They looked up dizzily and saw Harry and Marv over them.

Chelsea stiffened as soon as she slipped. She even held her breath so there would be no noise until the pain would pass. She felt a small rush of warmth from her leg.

"How'dya like the ice, kids?" Harry asked rhetorically. He then hoisted up Kevin by the shoulders of his jacket before gripping harshly onto his arm. "I think we should take a walk," he said, planning on getting rid of both McCallisters.

Marv took a hold of Chelsea, but didn't hold her as hard as Harry did to Kevin. Something had to stop this. But what, or who? it seemed like a doomsday Christmas this year. Chelsea winced as the movement affected her now hurting again wound. She almost fell when she and Marv had to follow Harry and Kevin. Harry didn't notice but would if Marv didn't follow with her. He was leading them, unknowingly towards the Pigeon lady's favourite spot.

Kevin helped Chelsea a little bit as they got to the park. "I know who can help us, just hold on, Chels!"

Marv and harry stopped. It looked like a dead-end for the kids as the bandits were still a bit sticky. However, Marv was a lot less sticky than Harry was. "I guess kids and girls ain't scared of the dark or park." Marv said to himself. Suddenly, some pigeons were flying about and Kevin knew what that meant.

Chelsea looked at the pigeons too and looked a little relieved. But she didn't want Marv to be hurt too bad. Harry she could care less about.

Harry shot Marv a look. "Keep the girl from running, I want her to see her brother get shot dead first..." He pulled out his gun and pointing it at Kevin. He didn't see the strangeness of the pigeons.

The pigeon lady grabbed her bucket of bird seed. She saw the look Chelsea had given Marv and so planned throwing it over Harry but just by Marv's feet, so Marv was distracted. Marv winced at that. He was getting tired of being bossed around by Harry and Chelsea had made him want to be a good guy instead of a criminal. "Umm,... Harry...?" he sounded spooked by the pigeons like he was in Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds.

Kevin heard his name and Chelsea's name called to run, so they ran and got away before they could be dumped in the bird seed.

When they were a little way away Chelsea had to sit down on a rock. She had to keep pressure on the wound. She could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer to the park. She closed her eyes and hoped that her and Marv could have that talk.

Harry and Marv were attacked by the pigeons. Well Harry was attacked and Marv was just being bothered by the pigeons.

The pigeon lady went to hide as police never looked kindly on people like her, even if they were good like she was. But she did keep an eye on the siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile Kate and Max were searching for Kevin and Chelsea still.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mac, I'm sure they're fine, Chels is a great big sister." Max smiled assuringly at the woman.

Kate looked at Max. "Thank you..." She knew Chelsea and Kevin were inseparable as brother and sister, and kind of regretted how she had treated both her eldest and youngest children.

"Don't worry about them so much, I guarantee your children are safe and sound like cute little buttons on a dolly's dress." Max smiled again, then looked away, feeling equally worried. "I hope..."

Kate didn't really hear the last bit and so she simply nodded.

"Don't worry, they couldn't have gone that far," Max assured, then noticed the fireworks in the park with police cars and they scared her. "OHMIGAWD!" she screamed, then steered swiftly against a fire hydrant by accident, though she and Kate weren't hurt. Kate rushed out to the park as Max tried to unhook her seat belt but was splatted by her airbag before she could get out safely.

A man was walking through the streets, seemingly at ease. A guitar was strapped to his back. He saw the crash and went to help. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, as he started to help.


	7. Chapter 7

"F-F-Fine," Max sighed, unlatching herself and pushing back the airbag. "I'm just a little accident prone..." she looked up at him with her sky blue eyes, feeling lost in his. She smiled sheepishly and weakly fell into his arms, after getting up from her car seat. She looked up nervously, feeling like a clumsy fool and giggled nervously.

The guy looked down at her and gave a light smile, amused slightly. "It's not everyday a girl falls into my arms." he tried to lighten the mood. He then made sure she was okay before letting her go but keeping a supporting arm around her back.

Max giggled nervously and turned bright red. "I guess you can tell I'm a fish out of water... my name's Maxine... you can call me Max..."

Lex smiled at her, charmingly. "My name's Lex, call me Lex. Now where were you going Max? I'll escort you there."

"To the park, my friends are there." Max said, adjusting herself with a smile. She seemed to have a crush on Lex at first sight and did her best to look and keep cool. She was always embarrassed when around a boy she really liked.

Lex lead her to the place where her friends were, he only knew due to hearing the shouting of Kate.

Kate looked at Kevin first and held her arms out for him as she moved towards her children and the strange man. "And Chelsea get away from that strange man!" She was ignoring their last argument for a moment.

"That's Mrs. Mac, alright," Max smiled, still walking with Lex. It felt odd to see Marv be kind to the McCallister siblings now after all they had been through last year. Max then remembered how giddy Chelsea got whenever she would talk about the guy and felt it was probably fate.

Kate looked at Kevin first and held her arms out for him as she moved towards her children and the strange man. "And Chelsea get away from that strange man!" she says. She was ignoring their last argument for a moment.

"Miss, I won't hurt them, I promise!" Marv added, hoping she wouldn't spray him or slap him.

Chelsea actually wrapped her arms around Marv and looked at her mom. "Mom, this is Marv, he's a good person."

Kate looked between all the younger ones. She then shot Marv a small glare. "Why has my daughter fallen in your arms then?" she demanded, having seen her actually step and fall into them.

"She had a little accident," Marv admitted. "It wasn't my fault though."

"It really wasn't Mom." Kevin added.

"It wasn't his fault." Chelsea finished, smiling and nodding at her mother.

Kate frowned but saw how her daughter was around him. "You know what I'll accept that, but if you want to pursue my daughter you have to meet her father." she warned, not liking Marv but not able to break up the feelings they had for each other that one could clearly see.

"Yes ma'am, I'll respect that." Marv replied, rather maturely.

Kevin smiled at him and hugged his mother.

Chelsea smiled up at Marv and then back at her mother.

Max had caught up with Lex. They had been talking and Max was bright red in her cheeks. Lex must have been showering her with compliments and even liked her back when it was clear she was gaining a crush on him.

"Right everyone, we'll go back to the hotel," Kate sighed, then turned to see the newly found couple. "Max you can come and spend Christmas with us, you whoever you are can come too I guess, and young man next to Max..."

"Ma'am, I'll just escort you all to the hotel but I don't want to intrude." Lex said, in a very respectful tone.

Max blushed, pressing her fingers together. She then smiled once she heard she could spend Christmas with the family she grew very close to her than her own.

"Well, I guess I better get myself home, only... I don't have much of a home anymore..." Marv shuffled his foot in the ground.

Chelsea looked up at Marv. "I think she was saying that you could come with us." She blushed slightly and went to unhook herself from around Marv.

"You can come too," Kate told Lex and Marv firmly. She then went to help Chelsea with her leg.

Lex looked surprised at Kate's firmness.

Kate lead ahead with Kevin firmly but gently held to her side. She saw Chelsea didn't want to be babied by her, not in front of her friends.

"Oh, okay, would that be alright?" Marv smirked, going back to Chelsea.

Chelsea blushed as Marv came back up to her. "Um, a little help please?" she asked, sheepishly. She didn't want to fall again and make the gun shot wound worse.

"Of course, mi lady." Marv gently took her to support her.

Chelsea giggled at what he called her. She then smiled and with his help followed her family, friend and the new guy.

"Mom, are we in trouble?" Kevin asked gently.

"No, sweetheart." Kate told him, softly with a smile on her face.

Kevin smiled and continued to follow back to the hotel.

"Thanks, Mrs. McCallister." Max smiled at Kate, her hand sinking into Lex's hand.

Kate nodded and offered a brief smile.

Chelsea seemed happy and leaned into Marv. "What was it you wanted to say earlier?" she asked him, quietly.

"I...I..." Marv blushed and gulped slightly. "I really like you, Chelsea..."

Chelsea smiled brightly "Really? I like you too." she admitted, happily.

Lex gave a bit of a soft smile and gently tightened his hand until it was properly holding Max's. His heart had skipped a small beat when he helped her and she fell into him. She was beautiful and hoped that maybe one day he could 'court her'. Kevin looked back at them, then continued walking. He wondered how the hotel staff would treat him now. The group could rest easy as they saw Harry, the solo Sticky Bandit was being driven away like last year and Marv was free to go after he told the cops what had happened before it seemed like they were both under arrest, but Chelsea told them Marv was innocent. Kate looked at them too and then watched Hector frowning.

* * *

Max walked in with the others to the hotel and found herself caught in the hateful gaze of the concierge. He wanted to speak with her, rolling her eyes she went over to his desk, looking equally hateful. "Yes, sir?" she forced her lips to utter.

"How dare you do that, as your boss you should do as I say!" Hector scolded.

Lex crossed his arms. How dare that man talk to a lady like that! "Excuse me, sir, everyone is entitled to freedom of choice!"

"I helped her find her kids!" Max defended, not wanting to deal with him. She smiled at Lex protecting her, then shot a fiery gaze back at Hector. "I did everything you told me, I'm leaving now with my family! I'll happily take my Christmas bonus pay check now, thank you very much!"

Hector glared at her harshly. "You're FIRED!"

"Don't shout out a lady!" Lex glared back, angry how much of a jerk Hector is.

Max felt herself physically get smaller as she was angrily fired. "Fired!?" she squeaked, her face turning pale. "W-W-What about my p-p-pay check for C-C-Christmas?"

"Pay check?" Hector snorted, taking out a paper check and ripping it into dozens of pieces and blowing them into her face. "What pay check?"

"Come on, you lot!" Kate called to everyone as Max nearly fell like a stone on the floor.

"I can't believe I lost another job..." Max panted, limping along. She sounded like it was the end of the world for her. She felt very weak. She worked a good couple of weeks and now this.

"You'll be fine Max, you don't need that bozo." Kevin said, comfortingly.

Lex looked at Max. "I can give you a job, Max" he told her gently. He put an arm gently around her shoulders.

"Oh, y-y-you don't have to do that." Max told him sheepishly.

"Oh, I'd be honored." Lex smiled, truthfully.

The group then went to the elevator to the best hotel suite in the entire building.

"Just warning you, Dad might be a little tough." Chelsea told Marv, squeezing his hand.

"Dad's are always like that with their little girls." Marv said, sounding familiar.

"Yeah, but our dad's just as stifling as Mom is." Kevin remarked.

Chelsea squeezed his hand comfortingly and soon they were at the hotel room. It was fancier than the one she and Kevin had been in.

* * *

Kate hugged Kevin and then looked at her family.

Buzz was eating a bar of chocolate. He looked at the others and looked surprised at Marv, he then noticed Chelsea's leg. "Lose a fight with a mugger, Chels?"

Marv glanced at Buzz, coming closer to him as the others stared. "You wanna start somethin', punk?" he confronted, sounding tough.

Kate looked warningly at Marv and then looked at where Buzz was looking. She let out a startled yell.

"N-No sir!" Buzz gulped once he looked at Marv.

"Just kidding." Marv put on a smile and laughed. "I had ya going, didn't I?"

Buzz gulped and went a safer distance away.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at Buzz's scarediness.

"It's okay, Mrs. McCallister." Marv assured Kate.

Kate let go of Kevin squeezing his shoulder gently and then went to check over Chelsea. "What the heck happened?! Peter!" she called her husband over.

Marv laughed and went back to Chelsea.

"Mom, calm down, that wasn't Marv's fault!" Kevin tried to settle his over reacting mother.

"What is it, Kate?" Peter walked in and recognized Marv from last year's Christmas story being on the news. "YOU!"

"Hello, good sir." Marv greeted.

Chelsea looked at her dad. "Dad be cool..." She held Marv's hand as her mother forced her to sit down.

Kate started to unwrap the wound, needing to check it out herself. "Let your dad deal with him, you know the drill..." she muttered.

Peter sharply sighed and met Marv in the back to talk about dating his daughter.

Buzz looked surprised and bent down a little. "Kevin, is Chelsea dating that man?" he asks, worriedly.

Kevin shrugged. "Either way, mess with me and I'll tell him. He could teach me how to kill someone with a lunch tray." he chuckled lightly.

"Ooooohhh..." the younger cousins said, looking at Kevin and Chelsea with awe.

Buzz gulped and moved away from Kevin, planning on getting back at him though.

Kevin sat comfortably and looked at Chelsea's present for Max. He smiled, took the bag and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Max."

"Thanks Kev." Max smiled, taking the bag, curious of what her first ever Christmas present could be. "I should probably wait til tomorrow... Thanks Lex too..."

"You look like a girl for someone named Max." Fuller glanced at the dark-haired girl.

"Max probably isn't her full name." Jeff told his youngest cousin.

Lex smiled. "You're welcome, Max." he hugged her gently with the one arm he had around her shoulders.

"It's short for Maxine," the dark-haired girl told Fuller. "I didn't like Maxine when I was about your age so I decided to be called Max. A lot of other kids made fun of me, but there was a girl kind enough to become my best friend and I knew from there I would know her a long time." she smiled at Chelsea, leaning against Lex.

Chelsea looked at Max from her mother's hug. "Yeah, and I don't regret a single day from when I met ya." she says.

Max giggled and smiled at her best friend.

Kate let her go as she got up to check up on Marv and Peter. "I'm leaving Uncle Frank and Aunt Georgette in charge until your father and I are done talking to that man." she said, then left.

"Mom, don't worry." Kevin spoke up, sliding off his boots.

Kate looked at Kevin and smiled. "We just need to make sure he's okay for Chelsea..."

"He's funny." Kevin lightly chuckled.

"Let's hope he's loyal and honest too." Peter remarked, going in a separate section with Marv.

"Yes, sir." Marv replied, respectively.

Chelsea woke up slowly. "How'd it go?" she half slurred, from sleep.

Kate looked calmer now. "I think it's time for us all to go to bed..." she stated. She wondered where everyone was going to sleep. She had to find the space for the two new people, as she wouldn't let them, even the adult, go out this late.

Marv yawned and rubbed his eye. Mostly tired for his exciting day, not from talking with Peter. "He wants to see how I am with the family..." he gently told Chelsea.

Chelsea smiled sleepily. "Okay..." she replied, softly and pulled Marv to a hug with her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had completely forgiven him.

Marv smiled, hugging her back. He really enjoyed his time with her now and hoped that she had forgiven him after they all they had been through together.

Kevin was already fast asleep once it was time for bed. Kate sighed and smiled softly at Kevin, picking him up and taking him to the room most the kids would share.

"Do you need to go home?" Max asked Lex as it was getting late on Christmas Eve.

"I don't have to, I have an apartment on my own here." Lex gave a gentle smile, meaning in New York for being born and raised in the city.

Max glanced at him, then everyone else. "You wanna stay here or with...erm... the family?"

The family all agreed even though they spent two Christmas days before without Chelsea and Kevin, it was still good to be together. They would all return to their normal selves after the holidays, of course, but at least they had each other.

* * *

The next morning everyone was woken up by Fuller. Chelsea was hugged up to Marv still, once she had fallen asleep she was like a vice but not hard gripping. She shot a bleary glare to Fuller's back and then seeing herself hugging Marv blushed.

"That's nice..." Marv mumbled, waking up. "Good morning, cherie." he looked at Chelsea with a smile.

"Morning..." Chelsea said, softly with a smile. She hugged him a little tighter and then let him go, going to climb over him to get out first. She was kind of playing too.

Lex followed too rubbing his eyes and then blinked.

Everyone ran to the tree and presents. Buzz going to do the only nice thing for chels and Kev he was ever gonna do.

Lex woke up surprised from Fuller's yelling. "Uh, okay, buddy" he muttered and then looked down to see Max.

"Ugh, but I'm not awake yet..." Max mumbled, then followed the others out. There was a bunch of presents in front of the tree for everyone, exciting them.

Marv was celebrating his first Christmas with a family for the first time in years. After he became a convict with Harry, his own family disowned him, and he was glad to celebrate this holiday with a warm, loving family and not in a cold, smelly jail cell.

The McCallister clan fought over presents, but Buzz stood in front of them and made them stop fussing for a minute. Buzz was surprisingly mature and made Chelsea and Kevin look good and decided to let them both open the first two presents.

"Thanks, Buzz," Chelsea smiled, then picked one of the presents up and handed it to Marv. She then handed something else to Kevin. "For the pigeon lady." she mouthed to him. She would allow Kevin to give his friend a nice thing on his own, she hated goodbyes but would at least give the lady a nice present.

Kevin took it and without another word, left the room as everyone else went to open their presents. Kevin went outside as it was lightly snowing and found the pigeon lady and gave her one of the turtle doves with a smile.

Marv smiled and shook his present like a kid with it by his ear, eager of what could be in it. "What is it? What is it?"

Chelsea giggled at Marv after hugging Max and giving her the present. "I don't know."

Max opened her present from Duncan's which Chelsea bought for her. Max gasped and took out a fluffy pink teddy bear with a big red bow on it in a green and white Christmas dress. She sniffled and turned to Chelsea. "Thank you..." she said, her voice cracking. "You're great, Chels!" Max beamed at her best friend. "Lex, isn't she precious?" she shoved the bear in Lex's face like an excited child.

Lex smiled at her excitement. "Yes, Max."

Chelsea giggled softly. She opened her present and smiled seeing a porcelain doll. She then watched Marv open his present.

Marv smiled and opened the present to see it was a toothbrush. "Awesome!" he cheered, then broke the plastic to open it. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and continued their usual present opening business. Marv laughed and put the tooth-brush in his pocket for later. "Thanks Kate!"

"Erm, you're welcome, Marv..." Kate said, still a little edgy about him sharing the room with her and the family.

Max hugged the bear tight and smiled.

Buzz heard the door and answered it. And after being given the bill smirked. He went to show Peter.

"Tip, sir?" Cedric was at the door, holding his hand out.

"Oh, yeah." Buzz mumbled, taking out the gum he was chewing out of his mouth and put it in Cedric's gloved hand.

"Nice family..." Cedric mumbled, then went back to his duties.

Buzz went up to his father, handing him the bill.

Peter took the bill and yelled at the top of his lungs. "**KEVIN! YOU AND CHELSEA SPENT 800 DOLLARS ON ROOM SERVICE!?**" he could be heard from outside which startled Kevin.

Kevin rushed back inside to continue opening presents and hopefully live to see the rest of the holiday.

Chelsea continued to hide behind Marv a while.

Lex put an arm around Max.

The family had a great day except for the shouting at Kevin and Chelsea. They then returned home, Lex offering to let Max stay with him and giving her a job. Of course they could still visit Chicago. Chelsea had gotten Marv a ticket to go back with them and hoped that one day after they dated a while to become Chelsea Merchants.

The End, Happy Holidays


End file.
